


Revelations

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [404]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, High School Student Derek Hale, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/18/20: “body, helmet, material”My hiatus is over. Now all I have to do is catch up on a month's worth of challenges.It may take a while.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [404]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/18/20: “body, helmet, material”
> 
> My hiatus is over. Now all I have to do is catch up on a month's worth of challenges.
> 
> It may take a while.

The assigned reading material couldn’t compare to Derek’s memory of Stiles Stilinski removing his lacrosse helmet after the game that past Saturday. Sweat made Stiles’s short hair spiky. He’d looked so effin cute.

Derek couldn’t focus on his homework at all because Stiles had taken off his flannel shirt in the cafeteria that very afternoon.

Without its usual cover Stiles's t-shirt revealed the hidden truth about his body. Those broad shoulders. _And that neck!_

Thus Derek's powers of focus were gone.

He realized to preserve his status as top of the class he must ask Stiles could they be boyfriends.


End file.
